


He Needs It

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [9]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: The night is too cold, the blanket is too small, and they are both too stubborn.





	He Needs It

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9: Blanket

00:10

Erik woke up, realizing he must have fallen asleep in the living room. He, and the kids he had a loud argument with about the television series they were watching that evening, were each covered in a blanket. Erik was quite sleepy, and eventually, he almost brought himself to get up and go to the bedroom. He canceled that plan when he noticed Charles asleep sitting on the other side of the couch. He got up just to sit down beside him. Erik tried to estimate the size of the blanket and realized that it was only suitable for one person, so he covered Charles with it.

* * *

1:02

As Charles moved in his sleep, he felt a solid body. He reluctantly opened his eyes to see what he was encountering. For him, no light was needed to identify the face, and he realized he was now on his side and without a blanket. He took all those blankets out of the closet for the bunch of mutants who fell asleep in the living room and now Erik has no blanket. He took the blanket that covered him, which he did not remember where he had taken it from, and gently placed it on Erik. This solves the problem.

* * *

2:50

The metal manipulator was unhappy to hear metal banging in the middle of the night. Those damn windows woke him up. The wind that was getting stronger outside was the reason that the windows opened and made that noise. He waved his hand, closing all the windows around them. The noise stopped, but the coldness of the night got into the living room and hallways. Erik had gone through cold nights in his life; a breeze alone did not bother him. He assumed his partner would appreciate the blanket more than he does, so he took it and covered Charles with it.

* * *

4:41

Charles shivered. He could feel the open window and the strong wind blowing right in his direction. The blanket was now cluttered and mostly covered him instead of Erik. He tried not to make a move that would wake him up as he covered him with a blanket and got up. Charles tried to close the window, but the bolt broke. He returned to the couch, slightly annoyed at the fact that this was the second time he had woken up that night. The wind that chilled him was also unpleasant, but that was fine. Erik has had enough cold nights in his life.

* * *

7:00

It was a cool morning. Neither Charles nor Erik had the power or will to do anything but sleep. Erik was frustrated when he felt the blanket on his body and saw Charles trying to warm himself. They were both of the types who moved during sleep, but it was ridiculous. He ran out of patience for this blanket, and he just grabbed Charles and brought their bodies closer, embracing him. It was tight and covered only their torso, but now they were both in the blanket together. It was much better.


End file.
